


Lemon Cream Cake

by Treo_dishks



Series: Doctor-Actor AU [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Moon Bin, binwoo - Freeform, bottom dongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Dongmin bakes a cake that is filled with love and citrusy flavor. Something that Moon Bin ends up enjoying a lot.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Doctor-Actor AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771090
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Lemon Cream Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely readers. I've finally written the lemon fic (that nobody asked for). My mind just conjured this up and I spent a lot of time writing this. 
> 
> This work has been beta'd by my [Chibi-tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R), my savior. She really saved me a lot of times, so I thank her from the bottom of my heart. I love you, Chibi.

_ Lemon Cream Cake Recipe _

_ Cream Frosting _

  * _1 quart heavy whipping cream (preferably cold)_


  * 1 lemon pudding 


  * 3 tablespoons powdered sugar…..



Dongmin carefully read the ingredients printed on the website, making sure that he had all of them at home. His eyes roved once, twice as he checked and rechecked the ingredients. 

Dongmin's plan was to bake a cake. He had gotten a few days off and his schedule was currently free, allowing him to indulge in certain forgotten hobbies. Namely, cooking. 

He was not the best at it, but he had poured his heart and soul into it and the cake was pretty good if Dongmin could say so himself. He still had to prepare the frosting and he knew that it would make the cake taste better than it already did!

The idea came to him when he was going through some recipes in a magazine. He had a sudden wish to bake a cake for himself and his boyfriend. 

The thought of his beloved boyfriend brought a smile to his face as his mind diverted from things related to baking. The words before him evaporated as his mind provided him the beautiful face of Moon Bin. 

The holiday had proven quite helpful for strengthening their relationship. Moon Bin worked as an ER doctor and his schedule was even busier than Dongmin's. He had a lot of respect and appreciation for what Moon Bin did, but he often found himself wishing that he could spend more time with him. 

Now he'd spent almost a week with Moon Bin and every single one of those days had felt like he was falling in love with him all over again. They had taken time to rekindle and rediscover each other, emotionally and physically. 

Dongmin had been worried to let Moon Bin stay all alone at home while he was away working, especially after his illness the previous month. Moon Bin had managed to catch the flu, and Dongmin had taken care of him as much as he could. It had certainly taken a great toll on his health, but Moon Bin was back to his usual energetic demeanor. 

It also helped that Dongmin was currently spending all his time with Moon Bin. The latter really enjoyed coming home to Dongmin and it was written all over his face. Dongmin, who observed this quite keenly, found that he particularly liked seeing that expression on the younger's face. 

He was suddenly brought out of his reverie when he heard his phone ring. He took out his mobile from his pocket and saw the caller ID. 

🌙Bin♡

Smiling widely to himself, he answered the phone. The first thing he heard was Moon Bin talking to someone off the phone. 

“-Yeah, Choi-ssi needs to be taken for his x-ray, you’ll do it? good…. Dongmin-ah? Are you there?”

Dongmin immediately answered, the joy obvious in his voice. "Yeah, what's up? Everything going okay?"

He heard a soft chuckle on the other end and a few rustling sounds. "I'm alright. I just called to ask what you're doing for lunch," he said.

Dongmin glanced at the clock and raised his brows as he saw the time. It was almost noon. He only had the frosting to prepare and so he had some time to spare for whatever that Moon Bin had in mind. 

"What's your plan? Want to eat together?" Dongmin asked. "Yeah. I wanted to have lunch with you, if you're free, that is," he said, sounding breathless . 

Dongmin chuckled and leaned forward on the marble countertop of the kitchen. "Well, we could have lunch at the hospital. I don't mind bringing in some take-out. Is that something you'd like?" 

"Oh that would be perfect. I'll see you in an hour then!" yelled Moon Bin with joy as he called off. 

Dongmin grinned and stared at the name on his phone for a few seconds as he thought about how easy it was to please the younger boy. 

After a while, Dongmin made his way to the hospital with parcels of food in his hand. He had stopped at one of Moon Bin's favorite restaurants and had ordered take-out. He entered the doctor's lounge and found a few of Moon Bin's co-workers having lunch. They all waved and greeted him before they got back to their own food. 

Dongmin did not have to wait for long as Moon Bin arrived right on time. The two of them caught each other's gazes and smiled at the same time.

Moon Bin removed his lab-coat and hung it on the coat rack near the door. He walked to the sink firstly and washed his hands. Once he had dried them using a tissue, he made his way eagerly to Dongmin. His fingers immediately sought out Dongmin's. They entwined their fingers, staring silently at each other with soft smiles. 

A moment later, the two of them sat down at one of the tables and opened the cartons of food. Moon Bin eagerly grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began digging into his food, not caring about etiquette. Dongmin gave him an affronted look, but said nothing. Instead, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating quietly. 

For a while, the only sound heard was that of chopsticks and of the two boys chewing their food. Dongmin broke the silence first. 

"How is work? Were there a lot of emergencies?" He asked as he wiped his mouth with a tissue. He placed his chopsticks over the carton of noodles and looked at Moon Bin. The latter nodded distractedly as he spoke with a mouthful of food. Dongmin, used to this sight, just shook his head with an amused smile. 

"Not many, which is good. We've had the usual road accident cases, but they weren't severe," he replied. "Thank God for that," he added as he swallowed his food. He then took a drink of his water before he nodded towards Dongmin. "How about you? What have you been up to?" 

Dongmin's eyes widened for a fraction before he answered. "Hmm nothing much," he shrugged, "I paid the bills for the house and tended to the garden," he said, deliberately hiding the fact that he had baked a cake for them. He  _ did _ want to surprise Moon Bin, but more than that he wanted to know if the younger one remembered the significance that day had in their life.

"Hm, so you've had a relatively quiet day. Good to hear. Did your manager disturb you?" asked Moon Bin with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Dongmin sighed as he took his chopsticks and resumed his lunch. "Hwang-ssi is not a disturbance. It's her job as my manager to, well…  _ manage  _ me," he chided in a soft voice, for which he received an exaggerated eye-roll and a chuckle from Moon Bin. "And she hasn't called me yet. She was supposed to send me my schedule today, but uh, she hasn't," he said. 

"Ah, it's like that. Okay," replied Moon Bin with a nod. 

After they were done with their food, Dongmin immediately went about clearing the cartons. As he was clearing the table, he failed to notice Moon Bin move around him and sneak up from behind. 

Moon Bin gave a quick glance around the lounge. The room was empty save for Jinwoo, who was slumbering on the couch. 

Taking advantage of the moment, Moon Bin wrapped his arms around Dongmin. A gasp left Dongmin’s lips and he froze within Moon Bin’s embrace. “What the hell are you doing?! This is a public place,” whispered Dongmin. This did nothing to deter Moon Bin, who placed a soft kiss against the nape of his neck. “Be quiet. There’s nobody here except Jinwoo-hyung. And he can sleep through an entire parade, so we’re safe.”

“If someone else walks in, we’ll be in trouble. Let go of me, Binnie,” he urged of the younger. Moon Bin shook his head and forcefully turned Dongmin so that they were facing each other. Moon Bin had a wide grin over his face as he closed his eyes and leaned towards Dongmin. 

Dongmin frowned and leaned backwards as Moon Bin advanced. He pressed his palm against Moon Bin’s lips and stalled him. “Binnie, stop,” he said in a soft voice. This made Moon Bin open his eyes. Dongmin stared hard at Moon Bin before the younger one relented. “Alright, alright. I won’t kiss you,” he said with a sigh. His voice came out muffled as his mouth was still covered by Dongmin’s palm. 

Hearing his response, Dongmin removed his palm and let it rest over Moon Bin’s shoulder. Moon Bin’s lips puckered up into a pout as he stared at Dongmin with wide eyes. 

Seeing this pitiful display, Dongmin smiled at him and gently caressed his jaw. “Your sad expression will not work on me. I’m immune to it,” he lied with a grin, because it took all of his willpower to not give in.

Moon Bin then leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips against Dongmin’s. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at Dongmin. The latter stood still for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. “You never listen, do you?” he said as a smile slowly took over his own face. 

Moon Bin’s own smile widened as he shook his head. He licked his lips and began leaning towards Dongmin for another kiss when their intimate moment was interrupted. 

“Can you two please do this somewhere else? People are trying to sleep here,” came the disgruntled voice of Jinwoo, who was still lying with his eyes closed. 

Moon Bin sighed and released Dongmin from his embrace. Seeing the put out expression, Dongmin reached for Moon Bin’s hand and clasped his fingers. “When you come home, we’ll continue, okay?” he whispered. 

Hearing this, Moon Bin smiled at him and then pulled him in for a hug. “Deal,” he murmured into Dongmin’s shoulder. “I’ve missed the feeling of being inside of you, Dongmin-ah,” whispered Moon Bin as he drew away from the embrace. Dongmin’s eyes widened as he heard the words, and his entire face turned red. 

Moon Bin smiled at Dongmin's reaction. He traced Dongmin's cheek using the pads of his fingers, loving how warm his skin felt underneath his touch. Dongmin's eyes closed and he leaned into Moon Bin's touch. 

Seeing no protest from Dongmin, the younger leaned forward with parted lips. As he tilted his head to kiss Dongmin for a second time, he felt something strike his back. 

Moon Bin turned around and searched the floor to find the object that struck him, while Dongmin opened his eyes in a daze. His eyes went over to where Jinwoo was sleeping. "It's a fucking banana," exclaimed Moon Bin in disbelief as he showed Dongmin the half-eaten banana still within its peel. 

Dongmin let out a chuckle as he examined the banana while Moon Bin stared daggers at Jinwoo. The latter opened his eyes, took one look at them and closed his eyes again. "This is what happens when you don't let people sleep. You should be lucky it was a banana and not my shoe," he murmured, sounding quite pleased with himself. 

Moon Bin stood still for a moment, while Dongmin chuckled to himself. The latter grabbed the empty food cartons and proceeded to dump them along with the banana. "Come now, let's make a move. You've got work, yes? Binnie?"

Moon Bin then stirred to action, glancing at Dongmin who stood near the door. "Oh, he's not getting away so easily," he said with a scoff as he pointed towards Jinwoo. He walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a paper cup. He filled it with water and walked over to where Jinwoo was sleeping. 

Dongmin watched in horror as Moon Bin slowly tilted the cup, spilling it's contents over his face. Jinwoo woke up with a gasp as he was met with a sudden torrent of water. His hair was effectively ruined and so were his scrubs. He glared at Moon Bin as he examined the damage done. 

Everyone was still for a moment before Moon Bin laughed heartily and ran out the lounge, with Jinwoo following close behind his heels. 

"Yah, Moon Bin-ah, you little shit," yelled Jinwoo as he chased after Moon Bin. Dongmin saw them run past him and he sighed, shaking his head. He went out the lounge and found the two running down the hallway. 

"Sometimes, I forget I'm dating an idiot," he murmured to himself with a smile. He left in the opposite direction, leaving through the emergency area of the hospital. 

On his way back, Dongmin bought certain ingredients needed to prepare the lemon frosting, which he did not have at home. 

He had run out of lemon juice as he had used it for the cake. He also did not have lemon pudding at home, because it was not something he often used for cooking. He had been skeptical about finding lemon pudding, but the supermarket that he usually frequented had one. 

The frosting was the highlight of the cake, as it enhanced the lemony flavor. Also, everybody loved frosting and cream, so it was a win-win situation. 

Dongmin returned home all smiles and quickly got started. As he was adding the final touches to it, his phone rang. The caller ID displayed his manager's number. Sighing to himself, he answered the call as cheerfully as he could. 

"Hwang-ssi, what's up?" He asked, going straight to the point. 

"Eunwoo-ssi, I need to discuss your schedules with you. Sorry for the delay, but I faced certain issues. They're resolved now, so no worries," she said in a firm voice. 

"Is everything alright? Is it urgent?" He asked, removing his apron as he did so. 

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. How about we meet at my office and discuss the specifics, hm? It'll only take an hour or two," she suggested. Dongmin clicked his tongue as he glanced at the time. Moon Bin would be back soon and he really wanted to spend time with him. But this was important too, and he was sure he would be back within an hour, so he decided to go. 

As he was leaving, he went to the kitchen and left a note for Moon Bin there, knowing that the younger would make his way first to the kitchen after returning from the hospital. He wrote a note and left it on the marble countertop, weighing it down with a plate. 

_ Binnie, _

_ Hwang-ssi called. Gotta discuss schedules with her. I'll be back soon, okay? I know you wanted to have dinner with me, but I'll be late today, sorry. I'll make it up to you!  _

_ I love you~ _

_ ♡ Dongmin  _

* * *

Dongmin's meeting with his manager took more than an hour. She had a lot to discuss with him and kept him back till late evening. He had started from home at five and he returned only at half-past seven.

As he was riding back home, he checked his messages. There were only two messages and they were from Moon Bin. 

_ From  _ 🌙Bin♡  _ (1) _

_ Hey, I just read your note. Take your time, I'll be fine.  _ ( ◜‿◝ )♡

_ From  _ 🌙Bin♡ _ (2) _

_ It's almost Seven, Min-ah. Where are you?  _

_ To  _ 🌙Bin♡

_ I'm on my way home. I'll see you soon. Sorry about leaving abruptly like that. _

_ From  _ 🌙Bin♡

_ It's alright. Can't wait ;) _

Dongmin's brows rose at that. He was suspicious of the tiny emoticon attached at the end of the message. He wondered about it for the rest of the ride home. 

Once he reached home, he relieved his driver of his duty and sent him home. The lights were on in the house and Dongmin felt a smile spread over his face. His pace quickened as he opened the door and entered his home. He placed his coat on the couch and entered the kitchen, where he found Moon Bin. 

Moon Bin was standing by the marble countertop, his fair skin a stark contrast against the pitch black counter. He was not wearing a shirt and his skin was glowing, bathed in the soft kitchen lights. 

Moon Bin looked up as Dongmin entered, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. There was an empty plate with crumbs of cake over it and a spoon. Next to the plate, sat the bowl of lemon frosting that he had prepared. The frosting looked untouched, although Dongmin could not be sure of it. 

"Ah, you're back! How was the meeting with Hwang-ssi?" Asked Moon Bin. He placed his hands on the marble top and stared at Dongmin with a heated gaze. When he did not receive an immediate reply from Dongmin, he stepped away from the counter and began walking towards Dongmin. 

Dongmin could not help but ogle as he saw the way Moon Bin's muscles shifted under his skin. His eyes then took a path of its own from Moon Bin's neck, all the way till his abdomen. He was clad only in his boxers, and Dongmin felt his breathing stutter for a moment. While Dongmin maintained a good skin care routine, he had to admit that Moon Bin's skin was much better than his. He then forcefully lifted his gaze and caught Moon Bin's eyes. 

"Ahem, well...uh...good. The meeting was good. We had to fit in more events, and uh...well it took some time," he stuttered as he saw the younger approach him with a predatory look in his eyes. Moon Bin's gaze made him feel hot all of a sudden and he loosened the collar of his shirt. "Was it fine?" he asked glancing pointedly at the bowl of frosting. 

Moon Bin only smiled and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the marble countertop. Before Dongmin could do anything else, the younger abruptly pushed him against the counter and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close. 

Dongmin smiled at Moon Bin and caressed his cheek. He brushed his fingers down the younger's cheek before placing it over his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me if it was fine or not?" He asked in a soft whisper. 

Moon Bin grinned at him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dongmin glanced down as he saw nimble fingers do away with his buttons. His shirt was soon slipped off his shoulders and discarded to the side. 

Once his torso was exposed, Moon Bin's gaze drifted downwards. "I think it's unfair that you still have clothes on when I don't," he muttered as he then began working on Dongmin's pants. He unbuckled his pants and pulled down the zipper. Then, in one single movement, he removed both Dongmin's pants and boxers. 

Dongmin shivered against the sudden drop in temperature as he was undressed. He had a tight grip on Moon Bin's shoulder and before he knew it, he was hefted over on to the marble countertop. He hissed slightly as he felt the cold marble sting his ass. 

Moon Bin slowly moved his hands down Dongmin's strong thighs, loving the feeling of his smooth skin. When he reached his knees, he pushed apart Dongmin's legs roughly so as to make space for himself. He moved closer till he was between Dongmin's legs, where he could feel the other's slowly hardening cock. 

Dongmin chuckled and then glanced down at Moon Bin. "Well, now you're the one with more clothes than me," he uttered with a soft gasp. He was being affected by Moon Bin's touches and the result of that was quite obvious. Moon Bin stared at Dongmin as he continued to trace his fingers against every inch of Dongmin. As if he wanted to memorize every single patch of Dongmin's skin. 

The intense look on Moon Bin's face prompted Dongmin to lean forward and kiss him. Their lips met tenderly, the kiss soft, a promise of things to come. 

Dongmin's eyes were closed as he continued to move his lips against Moon Bin. The latter had his eyes opened as he gazed lovingly at the man before him. He gently licked at Dongmin's lips and the latter relented, parting his own so that Moon Bin could explore to his heart's content. 

A sigh escaped Dongmin's mouth as he felt Moon Bin deepen their kiss. He wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and pulled him as close as he could. Moon Bin, on the other hand, lifted Dongmin's legs and moved them around his own hips. He pressed himself against Dongmin, tilting his face so as to kiss better. 

Moon Bin then let out a moan himself as he felt Dongmin sucking on his tongue lightly. The younger pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, but Dongmin did not allow that as he cupped the other's jaw forcefully and brought him back for another kiss. 

The second one only fueled the passion that was burning within them and it was only a matter of time before it engulfed them. 

After a few minutes, the two of them parted from each other. The only sounds heard were the heavy breathing of the two boys as they caught their breath. 

Moon Bin was the first to break the silence as he slowly opened his eyes. "The frosting. Something's missing from it," he muttered breathlessly. Dongmin blinked his eyes open at this comment and he turned to the bowl. "Let me taste it, then," he said as he began reaching for the bowl.

Moon Bin immediately pulled the bowl towards himself, his eyes still focused on Dongmin. The latter, who had been reaching for the bowl, retracted his hand and raised his brows at the younger. 

Moon Bin then dipped two of his fingers into the yellow frosting, swirled it around and then lifted them from the bowl. He held the frosting near Dongmin's lips, nodding to him. Dongmin parted his lips and wrapped them around his fingers, licking the frosting. His brows furrowed as he checked the taste. 

"Tastes fine to me, Binnie. Are you sure your taste buds are fine?" He asked as he looked at Moon Bin with amusement. "Really? Let me check once again," Moon Bin said softly as he dipped his fingers once more into the frosting. 

This time he raised his fingers to his own mouth and licked off the frosting. He then leaned forward and kissed Dongmin on the lips. Moon Bin thrust his tongue forcibly inside Dongmin's mouth, and soon the latter could also taste the frosting on his tongue. 

Moon Bin could also taste the lemony zest of the frosting, but he could also taste a flavor that belonged only to Dongmin. A flavor that often sent his mind into a frenzy. He began sucking lightly on Dongmin's tongue, which elicited a moan from Dongmin. 

Moon Bin's palms gripped onto Dongmin's hips and held him close as they kissed. Dongmin, on the other hand, was feeling quite light-headed as the other abused his mouth. 

After what seemed like eternity, Moon Bin released Dongmin and he pressed his forehead against the other. He opened his eyes and looked at the way Dongmin was gasping for air. He smiled at this and pressed a softer kiss against the other's lips. "Hmm, now the frosting tastes really good. Guess you were the final ingredient, Dongmin-ah," he muttered. Dongmin's eyes flew open at this and he let out a chuckle.

Dongmin's laughter stirred something in Moon Bin's heart. At that moment, he realised that he would do anything for this man before him. The love he felt for Dongmin was something he could not put into words. 

Dongmin caught him staring and raised his brow in inquiry. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Moon Bin bobbed his head once and then brought his face close to the other's. His lips were only inches away from Dongmin as he whispered a reply. "Me."

The next moment had both of them bridging the gap between their lips. Moon Bin kissed him languidly, making sure to trace every contour of Dongmin's tongue with his own. As he did so, he moved his fingers down Dongmin's body until he reached his growing erection. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a slight squeeze as he broke the kiss. 

"Hm, you're already so excited. Is hyung enjoying the attention?" He asked in a low whisper. Dongmin let out a soft sound as he felt his cock being touched. He gasped and pressed his forehead against Moon Bin's. "It's all your fault. Take responsibility, Binnie," he demanded, although it sounded more like a request. 

Moon Bin nodded and began moving his fingers up and down the other's length. "Oh, I plan on taking responsibility. All night. That's something you'd like, wouldn't you, hyung?" He said, emphasizing on the honorific. He raised his eyes to gauge Dongmin's reaction to his words. 

As expected, a beautiful blush had taken over his face and a greater part of his chest. His breaths were coming out in short puffs and his fingers were gripping tightly onto the edge of the marble countertop. His eyes were shut tightly as he slowly tilted his head back. Dongmin had always found it hot when Moon Bin addressed him with the honorific 'hyung'. Moon Bin rarely used it, but when they made love, he chanted the word like a mantra. 

Seeing Dongmin's bared throat, Moon Bin could not help but lean in and place a kiss over his skin. He then parted his lips and sucked softly, before he bit over the skin. Dongmin moaned immediately and he tilted his head to the side. He raised one of his hands and wrapped it around Moon Bin's neck. 

Moon Bin continued to pump Dongmin's length at a slow pace, making sure to add enough pressure to please the elder. He then murmured something against Dongmin's skin, and the latter did not catch it. "W-what was that?" He stuttered. 

Moon Bin sighed and bit his skin in retaliation. "I said, get the frosting, hyung." Dongmin smirked at the request and he decided to oblige. He dipped his finger and scooped out a large dollop of the frosting. He nudged Moon Bin to move, and when the younger did so, he was quick to slather it over his own neck. He winked at the scandalous expression on Moon Bin's face and let out a soft chuckle. "Go on. I made this so that you could enjoy it. Now, since the last ingredient is here, and the frosting is complete, it only makes sense to eat it, don't you think?" He asked in a soft and seductive voice. 

Moon Bin's mouth was agape with shock, but he recovered quickly. He smiled at Dongmin and shook his head. "You'll be the death of me," he whispered before he leaned forward. Moon Bin had not stopped his movements, and now he increased the pace at which he jerked off Dongmin. He pressed his tongue over Dongmin's throat and licked the frosting clean off of him. After swallowing it he sunk his teeth over the spot and sucked harshly, eliciting a loud moan from Dongmin. 

Moon Bin gasped as he felt the cock within his grasp twitch and become slightly bigger. He chuckled against Dongmin's skin and moved to the other side of his throat. "More, hyung. More," he asked. 

With shaky fingers, Dongmin scooped out more frosting and plastered it over his throat. This time some of the frosting dribbled over and dropped to his collar bones. Moon Bin wasted no time as he leaned forward and licked the frosting. He first traced his tongue over Dongmin's collar bones, swallowing the frosting. Then, he moved his tongue all the way up to his throat and began licking away at the frosting there. 

"Oh God," moaned Dongmin, as he felt pleasure engulf him simultaneously at two spots. Moon Bin's devilish tongue caused shivers to go down his spine, while his warm fingers over his cock caused his entire being to quiver in pleasure. He was drowning in sweet desire and when Moon Bin was done licking at all the areas, he reached once more for the frosting bowl. 

This time, Dongmin slathered the frosting over Moon Bin's neck instead, which surprised the younger. Moon Bin halted in his movements as he felt the sticky cream over his own neck. The next moment, he felt a warm, wet tongue descend over his throat. 

It was Moon Bin's turn to moan as Dongmin sucked the frosting clean off of his skin. Dongmin continued to bite and suck at several random spots, and soon a trail of dark marks lined Moon Bin's neck. Dongmin pulled away briefly and gently cupped Moon Bin's face. The younger's face was tinged slightly with a reddish hue as he looked at Dongmin with heart eyes. 

"You're not the only one who likes to leave marks," he muttered, leaning forward to kiss Moon Bin's face. 

Dongmin smiled at him then and laughed, seeing the expression of awe written all over the younger's face. Moon Bin recovered from his shock and resumed his movements as before, moving his fingers over the other's length. 

The two of them made good work of the frosting after that, applying it over each other and licking it off. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of pleasure-filled moans along with the sound of sucking. 

By the time the frosting was over, Dongmin was hanging on by a thread and Moon Bin was pumping his cock swiftly, his hand moving in fast jerks. 

Dongmin's entire face was sweaty and flushed as he moaned. His fingers were digging harshly into Moon Bin's shoulder, but the latter was not bothered by it. Dongmin's entire frame was shaking as he felt his pleasure peak within him. The next moment, his entire body spasmed as he reached his climax. He closed his eyes and saw colors explode behind his lids as he felt intense pleasure spike up his spine and down his legs. His ears were left ringing as he came all over Moon Bin's fingers with a cry. He belatedly heard Moon Bin chuckle softly. 

"Bi-Binnie, that was s-so good," he whispered. Moon Bin leaned forward and captured Dongmin's lips, licking at them before thrusting his tongue inside. The two of them kissed languidly for a few moments, getting lost in each other. Dongmin then slowly opened his eyes and blinked at Moon Bin, his mind still reeling from the intense orgasm. 

Moon Bin looked at him with a smile and looked down at his fingers. "You came a lot, hyung. Must've had it all pent up within you, huh," he said, wagging his brows. 

Dongmin shook his head and let out a sigh, feeling himself relax a little. He then glanced down the younger's body and saw the tent forming in Moon Bin's boxers. Still keeping his eyes down, he spoke out loud to Moon Bin. 

"I think it's your turn, Binnie. You look just about ready to go," said Dongmin, smiling cheekily at the younger. Moon Bin rolled his eyes and stepped away from Dongmin as he reached for the tissues. He wiped his fingers and looked up just in time to see Dongmin gingerly making his way down the counter to his feet. "What are you doing?" He asked of the elder. 

Dongmin smiled at Moon Bin and pointed to the now empty bowl of frosting. "I gotta clean up before we do anything else, Binnie," he said in a matter-of-fact way. This made Moon Bin halt in his actions as his eyes widened with surprise. "Dongmin-ah, I'm so fucking hard over here, and you want to clean up???! No fucking way," he said, scoffing softly. 

Dongmin pursed his lips, ready to reply, but he didn't get a chance. The next moment, he was being hefted on Moon Bin's shoulder like a sack of coal. He let out a panicked yell and gripped onto the other's waist. "Ya, Binnie, what the hell are you doing??? Put me down. I'm quite heavy," he complained as he was carried away. 

Moon Bin gave a chuckle and proceeded to walk towards their bedroom. He was walking a bit funny due to his arousal, but other than that he managed to reach their bedroom in a short span of time.

As they entered the bedroom, the first thing Moon Bin did was dump Dongmin on the bed unceremoniously. 

Dongmin rearranged himself on the bed, laying on his back. He braced himself on his elbows as he spread his thighs a little. Moon Bin went to their dresser, opened it and retrieved a condom along with lube. 

He eyed Dongmin with a heated gaze as he placed them on the bed. He then removed his boxers and let it drop to the ground. Dongmin's gaze drifted to Moon Bin's leaking erection. His eyes widened as his brows rose up. "You must be quite aroused eh? Come here," he said, curling his fingers at Moon Bin with a smile. 

Moon Bin did not need an invitation and he immediately climbed onto the bed, hovering over the other male. He grabbed onto the tube and unscrewed it's cap. He poured some over his fingers and immediately placed them near Dongmin's entrance. He circled the tip of his index finger around Dongmin's hole before he pressed it inside. He wasted no time as he inserted his finger all the way till the knuckle. 

As Dongmin felt the intrusion, he let his head fall back to the mattress, his eyes rolling back into his head as he gave himself to the actions of the other. 

Moon Bin moved his finger slowly, but with purpose. A few moments later, he added in a second finger. His eyes went to Dongmin as he heard the latter let out a groan. "Is this okay?" He asked in a shaky voice as he continued to stretch Dongmin's hole. 

"F-fine, keep going, Binnie," he yelped as he thrashed his head against their mattress. Moon Bin's eyes drifted down, back to where his fingers were being sucked in by Dongmin's hole. He smeared some more lube over his fingers and inserted a third finger. The finger slid in quite easily as he had been stretched quite well. 

Moon Bin soon had all three of his fingers inserted till the knuckle. Dongmin, on the other hand, was letting out soft noises of pleasure as he felt his young lover stretch his hole. With great effort, he raised himself and glanced at Moon Bin who was performing his actions with a frown on his face. His eyes were glazed and narrowed, and a sheen of sweat had gathered on his forehead. 

"Bi-Binnie, that's e-enough," he whispered, trying to catch the other's attention. This made Moon Bin pull out his fingers abruptly, eliciting a hiss from the other one. Moon Bin finally looked up at Dongmin. "What did you say?" He asked in a daze. 

Dongmin let out a frustrated yell. "Just put it in me, already! I can't wait any longer!" 

Moon Bin looked startled for a moment before he recovered. He smiled at the other one and rearranged himself so that he was between Dongmin's legs. He grabbed the condom and tore the wrapper with his teeth, taking it out. Then, he carefully put it over his cock, which was as hard as it could get. 

Dongmin, who was watching all this with lidded eyes, suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the lube. He scooped some within his palm and reached over to smear it over his boyfriend's cock. Surprised, a gasp escaped Moon Bin's lips.

Dongmin smiled to himself as he began rubbing the lube all over Moon Bin's cock. He bit his lip as he felt the other's manhood twitch within his palm. Then, he felt a pair of hands roughly shove him onto his back. He obediently let go of the other's cock and lay back once more on the bed. 

Moon Bin was panting. His face was tinted with a light blush and he was sweating all over. He had his eyes closed as he took in a few deep breaths. He was so aroused that just a touch from Dongmin nearly had him cumming. And he did not want that. He wanted to be buried deep within Dongmin when that happened. 

"Binnie?" 

The soft whisper made Moon Bin open his eyes. The scene before him was so enticing, so arousing, that it would forever be embedded in his mind. Dongmin was lying on his back with his legs spread wide. His face, ears, neck and torso were tinted a shade of red. His long legs were covered with a sheen of sweat and they shone in the dull light of their room. Moon Bin was always captivated with his legs. His long limbs were always smooth to touch, but they were strong. And everytime they made love, Moon Bin would always have those strong thighs wrap around his hips. It's how he wanted it. 

Right now Dongmin's gentle eyes were begging him, so who was Moon Bin to deny Dongmin of anything? 

Moon Bin quickly aligned his erection with Dongmin's puckered hole and with one quick thrust, he inserted his entire length into Dongmin. The sudden warmth around his cock, as well as that tight heat had Moon Bin gasping for breath. He placed both of his palms by Dongmin's head as he let the other get adjusted to his size. 

Dongmin hissed slightly as he felt Moon Bin's cock stretch his walls. He gripped onto Moon Bin's shoulders and scrunched his eyes close as he felt pain engulf him. It had been nearly weeks since they had done this, so the first slide in was not easy. He panted along with Moon Bin and tried to relax so that the other could move. 

As Moon Bin felt his lover's arm grip onto him for support, he opened his eyes. He gazed at Dongmin and saw the expression of pain fading slowly, giving way to one of relief. Seeing this, he experimentally moved his hips a little, pulling out a little before pushing back in. Dongmin let out a moan and dug his fingers deep into Moon Bin's shoulder. 

The reaction made Moon Bin lean back and grip onto Dongmin's hips. Holding onto him he pulled his entire length out before pushing back in, all the way till their hips met. 

Slowly, he set a rhythm, moving his erection in and out of Dongmin's entrance. Moon Bin then felt Dongmin's thighs wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer. This made him thrust at an angle, and Dongmin let out a loud moan, shivering a little. 

Moon Bin then began aiming his thrusts so that he could strike that pleasurable spot within Dongmin. The latter then dropped his hands from Moon Bin's shoulder and instead, clutched onto the mattress. His mind was zoning in and out as Moon Bin attacked his spot, making him see stars behind his eyes. 

Moon Bin was letting out grunts of his own as he thrusted into Dongmin. His manhood was being sucked in by Dongmin's tight heat, and it was the hottest thing he had ever encountered. 

Still lost in the moment, Moon Bin then re-positioned Dongmin's legs. He changed the position so that the underside of Dongmin's thighs was now pressed against Moon Bin's torso. Dongmin was almost folded in half as Moon Bin leaned forward, pressing him further into the bed. 

In this new angle, Dongmin could feel Moon Bin's erection strike his prostate with every thrust. He felt sweat trickle down the curve of his abs as Moon Bin thrusted into him at a brutal pace. 

The younger was lost to pleasure as he began pounding into Dongmin. He was letting out softer moans himself as he felt pressure build at the base of his spine. He could tell that Dongmin was close too, as he felt the other's walls clench erratically around his length. 

A few moments later, Dongmin felt his pleasure reach its peak. With a loud cry, he gave in to his second orgasm. His hips twitched violently and he felt his cum splatter over his torso. His orgasm intensified as he felt Moon Bin thrust deeper into him. He could not help but clench hard around the other's erection, which finally brought about Moon Bin's orgasm too. 

Moon Bin thrusted deep in Dongmin's heat, as he felt his hips stutter against the other. He released Dongmin's thighs and steadied himself by placing his palms on either side of Dongmin. In this position, he still continued to move against Dongmin, as he rode out his orgasm. 

Slowly, he pulled out of Dongmin and collapsed onto him. Dongmin opened his eyes as the other pulled out and he opened his arms as Moon Bin slumped over him. 

Letting out a chuckle, Dongmin wrapped his arms around Moon Bin and let the younger rest against him. He began rubbing his palms up and down Moon Bin's back in a soothing manner. 

The room was filled only with the sounds of their breathing for a while. Moon Bin broke the silence first. "Min-ah, that was amazing," he whispered. 

Dongmin opened an eye and chuckled at his words. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through Moon Bin's hair in an affectionate manner. "Hm, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Binnie."

"And you? Was it good for you?" Moon Bin asked in a soft voice. 

Dongmin's face broke out into a wide smile, his eyes scrunching up with genuine happiness. He looked up at the ceiling and nodded. "Yeah, it was perfect... I had missed this..." he said. He looked down at Moon Bin, his smile still in place, as he said in a softer voice, "I've missed you."

Moon Bin then lifted his head so that he could see Dongmin clearly. He felt a warm feeling bloom in his chest when he saw the angelic smile spread over Dongmin's face. This smile of his never failed to captivate Moon Bin. 

Moon Bin's lips also curved up into a smile as he heard Dongmin's admission. "I missed you too. I missed you a lot," he whispered in return. He then felt Dongmin's arms wrap tighter around his form. This time, he sighed in content. 

A few moments later, Moon Bin lifted himself off of Dongmin's body and got down the bed. He stretched his arms and then yawned loudly. His gaze drifted to Dongmin, who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

While Dongmin was a talented actor, there were certain signs which gave him away. His right eyelid often twitched when he faked his slumber. And he often breathed a little erratically, but Moon Bin had a much simpler idea to get him to give in. 

He reached out with his fingers and gently trailed them down the padded part of Dongmin's feet. This had him laughing out loud as he finally opened his eyes. He threw an accusatory glance at Moon Bin as he slowly made it to his feet. "You know too much about me," he said. 

Moon Bin only chuckled and grabbed onto his wrist. "I better know you well. I've known you for years now," he said with a bright smile. He led the two of them to the shower and Dongmin followed obediently. 

Their shower cubicle was big enough to accommodate the two of them. Dongmin turned the handle and a gentle torrent of water began pouring on them. He took the shampoo bottle and poured some onto his palm. He rubbed it into his scalp and began sudsing up his hair. As he was massaging his scalp, he felt a nudge from Moon Bin. He turned towards the younger and raised a brow. 

"Dongmin-ah, wash my hair, please?" Asked Moon Bin. Dongmin scoffed and shook his head, pointing a foamy finger at the shampoo bottle. "Do it yourself. You're a grown-ass boy," he said in amusement. 

Moon Bin immediately changed tactics and widened his eyes, making sure to appear as cute as possible. "Nunu-oppa, I've worked hard the entire day, and I'm tired. Can you please, please wash my hair?"

Dongmin stared at him in disbelief as his jaw dropped. His entire face flamed as his mind registered the nickname which his fans often called him. Since his stage name was Cha Eunwoo, his female fans had taken to calling him by that name. "W-why are you calling me that!" He shrieked.

Moon Bin's lips quirked up as he saw the other's reaction. "I've seen your fans use this name when they want you to do something for them. And you usually do it, so I thought it was worth a shot," he said, barely controlling the amusement in his voice. 

Dongmin still looked at him in embarrassment. His entire face was flushed all the way till his ears. This sight caused Moon Bin to dissolve into a fit of giggles. 

Dongmin could not help but smile at this. It was true that his fans called him by that name, but he had least expected Moon Bin to use it. He reached for the shampoo bottle once more and poured some onto his palms. He tugged on Moon Bin's hair and brought him close. 

Moon Bin was looking at him with eyes full of joy. They had turned into slits as he smiled widely at Dongmin. The latter made sure to scrub his hair thoroughly and he even massaged his scalp a bit. 

When they were washing the shampoo out under the shower, Moon Bin leaned towards Dongmin and placed a gentle kiss over his cheek.

"Thank you, Nunu-oppa~"

Dongmin choked a little as he heard that and he glared at Moon Bin. "You call me that one more time and I'll make you regret it," he threatened. His threats were met with more giggles as Moon Bin walked out the shower chanting out the nickname. Dongmin sighed to himself and he could not help but chuckle to himself. "I really do have an idiot for a boyfriend," he said to himself. 

After showering, Dongmin donned a pair of shorts and made his way down to the kitchen. There, he found Moon Bin cleaning the marble-top counter with a washcloth. A fond smile spread across Dongmin's face as he witnessed this. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, folding his hands. Moon Bin looked up from his cleaning and smiled at him. He had also worn a pair of shorts and a hoodie, which looked eerily similar to what Dongmin owned.

"You're wearing my shorts," he accused with no heat. His eyes then roved over the hoodie that Moon Bin was wearing and he pointed once more at the boy. "And my hoodie. At this point, the only thing left is for you to wear my underwear. You're...you're not wearing mine, are you?" he asked, raising his brows. 

Moon Bin only stuck his tongue out at that and continued cleaning the counter. He then put away the cloth and washed his hands. Then, he walked up to Dongmin and gave him a bright smile. "You don't mind, do you? Nunu-oppa?" 

Dongmin smiled at him and pinched his cheek. "No, I don't mind, but I will mind if you keep calling me by that name," he said as he pinched Moon Bin's cheek harder. The younger let out a painful yowl and freed himself from Dongmin's fingers. "Ow, okay. I'll stop using it," he muttered, rubbing his cheek. 

Dongmin smiled at him and nodded in satisfaction. He then rubbed his palms and looked around the kitchen. "Well, then. Let's have some cake. Get me a plate and fork, will ya?" He asked Moon Bin.

Moon Bin immediately froze. He glanced once at the refrigerator and then at Dongmin's eager face. He let out a nervous chuckle and stepped away from Dongmin. "Um.. about that… your cake… there's none left," he said in a wary voice. 

Dongmin frowned and placed his hands over his hips. "Do you mean to tell me you ate it all??"

"Yes… But only because I assumed that it was all for me. I didn't know that it was for us to share... I'm sorry," he said in an apologetic tone. Dongmin sighed. He did make it for Moon Bin, but he had not expected the glutton to finish it all in one sitting. 

"Then, there's no cake for me at all?" 

"No, there is! I got one for you," said Moon Bin with a smile. This uplifted Dongmin's spirits and a smile spread over his face. 

Moon Bin opened the refrigerator and retrieved a white box from it. The box had a pattern of blue flowers over it. Moon Bin placed it before Dongmin and nodded. 

Dongmin had a smile over his face as he took the box within his grasp. He gently opened the lid and chuckled when he saw the cake. 

There was a big, square piece of lemon cream cake, with lemon frosting and a luscious red cherry on top. There was a small card stuck to the lid and Dongmin removed it gently. He read over the words and could not help but smile. 

_ I hope that with every passing year, I get to share more lemon cakes with you.  _

_ With love, _

_ Your Binnie~ _

Moon Bin reached for Dongmin's hand and entwined their fingers. He had a soft smile over his face and he squeezed his fingers. "No matter how busy we get with our lives, I'll always remember this day, Dongmin-ah;  _ our _ day," he said in a soft voice. 

Dongmin chuckled and glanced at the cake once more. "I thought you had forgotten," he said, catching Moon Bin's gaze again. The latter scoffed and shook his head. "Like I could ever forget the first date we had."

Dongmin laughed to himself as he recalled that night all those years ago. 

The two of them had planned a date at a small cafe near Moon Bin's University. It had ended up becoming disastrous as the coffee they had been served was sub-par, and the cakes they had ordered had gone bad. One of the cakes they had ordered was the lemon cream cake and it had been so bad, Dongmin had baked one for Moon Bin the very next day, to make up for the bad taste. After that, the two had decided to celebrate that day as "lemon cream cake day" and would eat cakes on that day to commemorate the memory. 

This year, they had tight schedules and they had less time to spend with each other, but it warmed Dongmin's heart to know that Moon Bin had remembered. 

Moon Bin spoke up once more as he handed a fork to Dongmin. "It's not as good as your cake, I'm sure, but it's still a lemon cake, so it counts."

Dongmin smiled at him and leaned forward to peck his lips. "If you bought it, it ought to be tasty," he said. This brought a smile to Moon Bin's face. 

After they had eaten the cake, the two of them made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Moon Bin went to their bed first and pulled the covers back. He then climbed on and pulled the covers over himself. Dongmin switched off the lights and got in a moment after. 

He settled behind Moon Bin and wrapped his arm around him. He then placed a kiss against Moon Bin's shoulder and rested his head on the pillow. "Good night, Binnie," he whispered. 

Moon Bin had his eyes closed, but he still smiled. "Good night, Dongmin-ah. Thanks for putting up with me all these years," he said. Moon Bin then turned around until he was facing Dongmin. He placed his head by Dongmin's chest and huddled close to him. 

Dongmin tucked the younger one's head under his chin and brought him closer. "Hm, and I'll be putting up with you for a lot more years to come, Binnie," he muttered. He pressed a kiss into Moon Bin's hair and sighed. 

Moon Bin then muttered something against Dongmin's chest, but the latter heard it quite easily, even though it was muffled. In just a few moments, Moon Bin had fallen asleep. And when Dongmin was drifting off into slumber himself, he muttered the same words to Moon Bin. 

_ I love you.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> In case anyone wants to try out the cake, the recipe can be found on this link -->  
> https://www.restlesschipotle.com/lemon-cream-cake/#recipe


End file.
